Otaku Number 1: Kai
by Rukiabi
Summary: Kai tries all his might to hide the fact he is Tyson's number one fan.


Otaku # 1: Kai

Rukiabi: Here's my Kai version. He might just be even more obsessed than Tyson. Enjoy the Tyka hints.

- - - - - - - - -

I snuck up the steps to my not so humble abode clutching a pink plastic bag close to my heart. Looking left and right to make sure no one had seen me coming, I clutched the Victorian door handle and gently opened the door. It had been left unlocked. After swiftly jumping inside, without a sound, I closed the door as gently as I had opened it and turned the lock.

"Welcome home Master Kai."

Erk! I looked behind me, and to my surprise it was one of the Hiwatari family's many butlers. He had grey hair and a grey moustache. Now that I thought about it, he was probably also my limousine driver.

I hid the bag behind me before turning around to face him. "How…," my eyes shifting left and right once more, "did you know I was here…?"

"We have an alarm system Master Kai. As soon as the front entrance doorway was open, it was shown on the sensors immediately."

Oh yeah. I forgot about that annoying thing.

"Uh, pray tell, whatever were you doing so late at night Young Master?"

My fingers dug into the plastic bag and a crumpling sound was made. "I was out… shopping…"

"You did not wish to use the catalogue this time? And what is that behind you?"

"Nothing!" I shouted before stuffing the bag up my shirt and scurrying across the vestibule towards the stairs.

"What about supper Master Kai?"

"Later!" I ran up the steps two at a time and down the red carpeted hallway.

It's funny how there are so many rooms in my mansion. The majority of them are unused, except to catch dust. The main bedrooms, my grandfathers and mine's, are situated in the top floor and are the largest rooms in the whole building. They also come with their own bathrooms that take up the space of four of the normal sized rooms in the house. With the addition of the servant quarters in the basement, that makes a total of five floors in my home.

But having more rooms doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing. To me, it just means more room to hide the articles of my fixation.

When I neared the third to last room in the hallway, I began to slow down and listened for any incoming servants around me. After taking one last look behind me, I pulled myself into the room and swiftly shut the door, locking it at the same time.

This was one of my favourite bedrooms. It was small, unlike my actual one, and came with a twin-sized bed and a desk in front of the window. But unlike other normal bedrooms, this one held treasures within.

I fell to my knees and pulled the pink bag out of my shirt, sighing with relief. I had just made it through that ordeal. No one must find out my secret.

I turned over the bag so that the contents would fall out. Out fell a baseball cap. It was split into two colours, red and blue, and had a thin white rimming along the edge of the cap. I hugged it.

It looks exactly like the original! And it was from the same store and by the same company who made Kinomiya Tyson's cap as well. I should get Tyson to wear it once. Then it would become more genuine, maybe. Would he even notice the difference? I placed the hat on the bed and decided to look over my other possessions.

I knelt in front of the closet and pulled the little knob so that it would fold open. A white blanket covered several cardboard boxes on the floor of the little closet. After pulling the blanket off and sliding the lids off the boxes, I peered inside.

There was my ultimate collection of Kinomiya Tyson trading cards in the corner. The card on the top had Tyson in a standing position with a victory sign. The next one had Tyson shooting his Dragoon blade, and the next after that had him pulling his cap down, shadowing his face and whetting a very dramatic air in his character.

In the other corner was a tape recorder. I felt like grinning from ear to ear. After picking it up, I pressed Play.

"Kaiiiiiii!"

It was a one and a half second recording of Tyson shouting out my name during the fight against the BEGA five. I rewound the tape and played it again.

"Kaiiiiiii!"

It never gets old.

But what took up most of the space in the box was my collection of Tyson centered doujinshis. I flipped open the first comic.

'_Leave… leave my friends alone!'_

Tyson stood up, his eyes glowing a fierce bright sapphire as wind began to pick up around him. His opponent was shocked but then regained his posture once more.

'_So, you are a--'_

I closed the book.

I had almost forgotten. I left the book on the ground and pulled out the chair in front of the desk and flipped open the laptop computer I had left in the room.

After the laptop screen displayed the desktop wallpaper (Tyson lying on the ground with an open Yukata and untied hair), I booted up my messenger program.

I was online.

**Blue Dragon Kai's #1 Fan: Kai!**

I smirked. "Figures."

My fingers breezed over the keyboard.

**Kai: what do you want?**

**Blue Dragon Kai's #1 Fan: r u still comin over 4 dinner on Sat?**

**Kai: and when was this decided?**

**Blue Dragon Kai's #1 Fan: aw u dont remember? when we were outside da mall n I asked n u said w/e**

**Kai: whatever. I could care less.**

**Blue Dragon Kai's #1 Fan: so u will come?**

**Kai: fine.**

**Blue Dragon Kai's #1 Fan: YAAAYYYY! super happiness joy bouncin fun**

I smiled. Tyson was always like that. I fixed my smile into a smirk.

**Kai: And afterwards, we're training.**

**Blue Dragon Kai's #1 Fan: NOOOOO!**

- - - - - - - -

Rukiabi: Sorries if the thing with Tyson shouting Kai's name isn't correct. I've found that I have a thing with Tyson's baseball cap and Kai's scarf… and creating related stories. There was a little spoiler to one of my other fics here too. Oh well, see you in the next chappy, maybe.


End file.
